


Correte gente

by deep__house



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deep__house/pseuds/deep__house
Summary: AU, в котором Эрмаль Мета переезжает в промышленный город Англии со своей семьёй в попытке сбежать от прошлой жизни. В первый же день приезда он встречает весьма надоедливого мужчину, который постоянно улыбается. Франческо, кажется? Ему всё равно.
Relationships: Ermal Meta/Francesco Gabbani
Kudos: 2





	1. Глава I

**Author's Note:**

> В рамках данного AU Мета средний брат в семействе. Если вы увидели здесь отсылки к "Север и Юг" Гаскелл, то вы весьма образованные товарищи.

За окном проплывали унылые пейзажи — небо, затянутое сплошь и рядом смогом, редкие деревья, разбитая дорога, по которой вот уже несколько часов из последних сил катился грузовичок их скромного семейства. 

Мета сидел на пассажирском сидении, опираясь подбородком о кулак, пальцем свободной руки протирал покрытое мелкими трещинами стекло — Ринальд был за рулём, им не о чем было беспокоиться.

Они бежали, спешно собрав вещи — с каждым днём ситуация дома накалялась всё больше, их отец не мог держать руки в карманах, заваливаясь домой насквозь пропахший ароматами ближайшей деревенской харчевни. 

Первые удары всего доставались их бедной матери, тянувшей на себе непосильный груз, следующую порцию послушно получал Ринальд, дальше Эрмаль, который как мог прятал плачущую Сабину за спиной. Дальше продолжаться не могло, они должны были уехать рано или поздно — это не было вопросом дня, это было отчаянным решением. Они собирались в спешке, не теряя и драгоценной минуты, пока отец гремел стаканом на другом конце деревушки.

Мать была уверенна, что в Милтоне им будет гораздо лучше. Конечно, промышленный город — женщина здесь без труда могла найти работу на одном из заводов, куда всегда требовались рабочие руки, пусть и за сущие копейки. Эрмаль с братом тоже могли работать, просить об этом сестру никто так и не решился — справятся, по крайней мере, оставаться на прежнем месте было бы куда хуже. 

— О чём задумался, а? — Его братец всегда был бесцеремонен в любых вопросах. Абсолютно спокойный, несмотря на всё то, что они пережили за последние годы, он никогда не пытался проявить снисходительности к младшему брату. 

— Как ты думаешь, — Мета выдохнул сквозь плотно сжатые зубы, стараясь не показывать, насколько он не рад неожиданному вопросу, — как быстро мы сможем найти работу? У нас практически ничего нет.

Он понизил голос, машинально оглядываясь назад — мать и сестра тихо сидели в кузове автомобиля, кажется, совсем не обращая внимания на их разговор. Возможно, они спали. Отлично.

— Нам несказанно повезло, что мы смогли найти жильё на первое время, но…

Ринальд на мгновение отвлёкся от дороги, повернув голову, но тут же крепче руки на руле сжал, объезжая, кажется, сотую по счёту яму. 

— Но?

— Мы не сможем оставаться там долго. Ты сам слышал, что сказал нам владелец. Удивительно, что эта лачуга всё ещё стоит, знаешь, последнее, чего мне хотелось бы сейчас, так это то, чтобы в один прекрасный день всё это добро рухнуло нам на голову. 

— Да брось, у тебя просто паранойя, — молодой лишь усмехнулся, но, заметив выражение чужого лица, осёкся, накрыв плечо брата свободной рукой. — Эй. Я знаю, что тебе нелегко сейчас, послушай, нам всем нелегко. Но мы должны быть сильными, понимаешь? Не ради себя, ради матери. 

— Я знаю, — Мета устало глаза закрыл, проводя открытыми ладонями по лицу, выдыхая. Он не спал несколько, кажется, суток — после вторых перестал вести счёт. А зачем? Они постоянно сменяли друг друга за рулём, не решаясь сомкнуть глаз лишний раз, сосредоточенные на дороге и на происходящем вокруг.

Старая деревянная вывеска, оповестившая их, что они почти достигли места своего назначения, заставила молодых людей немного взбодриться, насколько это вообще было возможно в их положении. 

Мета чуть поддался вперёд, стирая рукавом рубашки пыль с лобового стекла, — «Добро пожаловать в Милтон» — после чего расслабленно откинулся на спинку старенького сиденья, позволив короткую улыбку. Они смогли. Они сделали это.

Грузовик робко въехал на главную улицу города, встречаемый удивлёнными взглядами горожан, которые спешили на работу — автомобиль, пусть даже самый старенький и потрёпанный, вызывал удивление у бедняков, зевак-бездельников, служанок, что с неподдельным интересом выглядывали из окон, свешиваясь едва ли не на половину. 

Мета смотрел на них исподлобья, надвинув на кудрявую голову кепку своего брата, то и дело оглядываясь на мать и сестру — те не показывали никаких признаков взаимного интереса к городской жизни, Сабина всё так же крепко обнимала женщину за талию, пряча лицо на материнской груди. Эрмаль не хотел, чтобы их беспокоили, и Ринальд, кажется, полностью поддерживал это его стремление. 

— Ты уверен, что мы движемся в нужном направлении? — произнёс младший, стараясь разрядить напряжённую обстановку.

— В письме было написано, что мы должны добраться до самого конца улицы, ну, кажется, именно так и было… Давай, ты же лучше меня говоришь по-английски, Эрмаль, оно лежит позади в моей сумке. Можешь проверить, если так не доверяешь…

— Прекрати эти свои глупости, — кудрявый лишь фыркнул, накрывая рот мозолистой ладонью, — и следи за дорогой. Не хватало ещё зацепить какого-нибудь… пьяницу.

Звуки из небольшой забегаловки, которая находилась в нескольких метрах от главной площади Милтона, заставили обоих вздрогнуть. Воспоминания, конечно, здесь всё будет иначе. Они перестанут бояться каждого шороха, мать со временем придёт в себя, конечно, они начнут новую и счастливую жизнь. Они этого заслуживают. 

Спустя несколько томительных минут вдалеке показался небольшой домик с тусклой крышей красного цвета — он не особо выделялся на фоне общего пейзажа, и это, честно говоря, не приносило никакой радости. 

Старый, завалившийся набок забор из сгнивших досок, кажется, сколоченный каким-то умельцем ещё в прошлом веке — дожди здесь шли крайней редко, земля была сухой, словно забытый неосмотрительной молодой кухаркой на полке неделю назад кусок хлеба. 

Участок при доме был… скудный, гораздо меньше того, что находился в их старом доме, — Эрмаль быстро отогнал непрошеную тоску по родине — здесь, в Англии, у многих были такие. Местные жители не привыкли обрабатывать землю, по крайней мере, для промышленного города это было самым настоящим безумием.

Мужчины и женщины работали не покладая рук, стараясь прокормить семью, дети помогали родителям по дому, получали начальное образование, открывавшее возможность идти по стопам родителей в тот же цех, заниматься тем же делом. Монотонно. Изо дня в день, на благо общества. 

Он смог выдохнуть спокойно только тогда, когда они, наконец, закончили свой путь. Ринальд оставил грузовичок рядом с шаткой калиткой, помог спуститься матери и сестре, краем глаза наблюдая за братом — Эрмаль стоял посередине дороги, окидывая внимательным взглядом пейзаж. 

Толпы людей, проходящих мимо, не обращали на него никакого внимания, лишь некоторые пытались пихнуть плечом, что-то бурча под нос о том, чтобы он поскорее убрался с дороги — все они спешили к кирпичным зданиям с редкими окнами и всего двумя дверями. Рабочие будни. В скором времени они станут частью этого.

На мгновение Мета подумал о том, что ему, вероятно, стоит оказать помощь брату, вещей было много, он не справится один, конечно, и только он подумал обернуться и уйти с дороги, как его плеча робко коснулась чья-то тёплая ладонь. 

Эрмаль обернулся, недоверчиво уставившись на мужчину перед ним — он был явно старше албанца на несколько лет, на англичанина похож не был, что настораживало не меньше, но он смог сдержать все комментарии при себе, проводя ладонью по кудрям, ожидая, что незнакомец прервёт молчание первым.

— Вы ведь не местные, — с довольной улыбкой спросил он. Какой жуткий акцент.

Он ничего не ответил, вероятно, фраза того и не требовала. Очевидно же. И какое ему дело до этого?

— Я Франческо, — мужчина вновь улыбнулся — излишне жизнерадостно, как показалось Мете — и протянул раскрытую ладонь, желая скрепить новое знакомство крепким рукопожатием.

— Эрмаль, — он лишь кивнул в ответ, протянул руку, но тут же разорвал прикосновение ладоней, чем вызвал немой вопрос в глазах собеседника, который собирался проигнорировать так же, как нежелательное знакомство. 

Ему некогда заводить друзей, ему не нужны друзья. У него есть семья, о которой ему надо заботиться — кажется, незнакомец подобных проблем не испытывал. 

— Откуда при…

— Послушай, у меня нет времени. Ф… Франческо, да? Вот что, я должен помочь своему брату. Поговорим в другой раз, если он, конечно, наступит. Бывай.

Мета отвернулся и направился в сторону грузовика, не подозревая, что всё это время за ним внимательно наблюдал Ринальд — старший только покачал головой, борясь с желанием высказать своё мнение касательно природного дружелюбия младшего, но тот жестом дал понять, что разговор лучше отложить, подхватил несколько сумок и направился в дом. 

Внутри было пусто, неприятно пахло сыростью, но он не обратил никакого внимания, уставившись в маленькое окно, затянутое тонкой паутинкой — улыбчивый мужчина всё ещё стоял там, на дороге, запутав пальцы в короткие волосы. Он, кажется, заметил Эрмаля, махнул ему рукой на прощание и направился своей дорогой, насвистывая какую-то раздражающую мелодию.

Кудрявый лишь скрипнул зубами, давая общение самому себе не обращать внимание. Он обязательно разберётся с ним потом. Конечно, он это сделает. 

Франческо. И имя у него идиотское.


	2. Глава II

— Ты хоть представляешь, кому именно ты вчера нахамил? — Ринальд облокотился на небольшой деревянный стол, с интересом уставившись на брата. Эрмаль сидел рядом с сестрой, перебирая пряди длинных волос Сабины, периодически заглядывая в книгу перед ним. 

Он любил читать, кажется, был единственным в семье, кто объективно оценивал значимость литературы — старшему было некогда, матери тоже, отец в последний раз открывал книгу… вероятно, никогда? 

Поэтому он пользовался моментом, — от бабушки осталась неплохая библиотека, которую они не поленились забрать с собой, — читая сестре вслух, когда у обоих выдавалась свободная минута.

— Понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь, — пожав плечами, Мета всё так же уставился в строчки, перечитывая одну и ту же страницу уже в пятый раз, так и не уловив суть повествования, — если ты не заметил, я немного занят сейчас.

— Эрмаль.

Повышенный тон чужого голоса заставил его на время оторваться от книги и поднять взгляд; Ринальд выглядит слишком серьёзным, по его скромному мнению, слишком зацикливался на пустяках. Никому он на самом деле не хамил, просто дал понять, что не заинтересован в дальнейшем общении. И почему он вообще должен оправдываться?

— Послушай, я не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь, а? Хорошо?

— Человек, который подошёл к тебе на улице вчера, является одним из совладельцев главной фабрики города, Эрмаль. У нас был бы неплохой шанс устроиться на работу, но ты всё испортил своим поведением. 

Такой молодой и уже владеет производством? Подозрительно. Мета захлопнул книгу, демонстративно отодвинув её на другой край стола, сцепил тонкие пальцы в замок и уставился на брата с привычным нахальством и подобием вызова в глазах. 

— Что ты хочешь от меня? 

— Эрмаль, я думаю, ты должен поговорить с этим человеком, — робко подала голос Сабина, доселе сидевшая тихо и не издававшая ни звука, поглаживая плечо старшего брата ладонью, стараясь успокоить обоих и немного разрядить обстановку. 

Она всегда была их маленьким солнцем — такая нежная, кроткая душа, которой удалось сохранить свою красоту, несмотря на все испытания, через которые она проходила изо дня в день с самого появления на свет. 

— Сабина, — резко начал он, но вдруг осёкся, понимая, что не может позволить себе разговаривать в подобном тоне, — послушай, я ничего не сделал. С чего бы вдруг мне идти к нему и вымаливать прощение, если на самом деле не случилось ровным счётом ничего? 

— Эрмаль, нам нужна работа. Как можно скорее, ты знаешь, мать сейчас не в состоянии обеспечивать нас, как она делала это раньше. Настало наше время протянуть руку помощи женщине, которой мы обязаны своей жизнью.

Ринальд был прав, конечно, он всегда был прав — старше, опытнее, ответственнее. Он был рассудительным, никогда не позволял себе показать на людях слабость и неуверенность в своих поступках, никогда не оставался в стороне, если кому-то требовалась помощь. 

Он был прав, конечно, их мать была не в состоянии — томительное ожидание, дальняя дорога, двадцать лет жизни в постоянном страхе за жизнь своих детей… Стоило им приехать в Милтон, как она тут же слегла с высокой температурой; поначалу это было простое недомогание, и она держалась, как умела, стараясь не выдать собственного плачевного состояния, но ни Эрмаль, ни его брат не были идиотами. Они всё прекрасно видели и понимали. 

Найти хорошего врача в месте, где у них не было ничего, кроме крыши над головой, не представляло возможности, и Мета чувствовал косвенную вину за всё, что случилось с тех пор, как они приехали сюда. Ринальд её тоже чувствовал, но в отличие от брата всё ещё держал себя в руках, не позволяя эмоциям взять верх. 

Они не могли позволить себе даже прислугу, которая могла бы следить за женщиной во время их отсутствия — благо, Сабина всё ещё была рядом с ними, готовая протянуть руку помощи. Маленькая и хрупкая, но такая отважная девушка.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я извинился перед ним, так? А после встал на колени и слёзно умолял взять нас на работу на его фабрику? Как ты вообще себе это представляешь?

Он знал, что вести себя так в ситуации, в которой они оказались невольными заложниками, было непозволительно, но взрывной характер и отсутствие тормозов позволяли острому языку опережать все мыслительные процессы. 

Эрмаль боялся этого, как огня — каждый раз, заглядывая в зеркало, в страхе искал схожие черты с его отцом. Да, он хотел вычеркнуть этого человека из жизни, но было слишком глупо отрицать очевидные факты, которые с течением времени становились всё более отчётливыми. 

Он взрослел, тяжело переживая стадию за стадией, не имея должного примера, кроме старшего брата, который не всегда знал, как лучше поступить в той или иной ситуации. 

— Я не принуждаю тебя к этому, Эрмаль. Просто… поговори с ним? Ничего страшного не случится, если ты просто сядешь рядом и дашь человеку шанс, да? Я не хочу, чтобы нас считали отшельниками. Мы приехали в чужой город, братец, в чужую страну, мы должны соблюдать некоторые правила, даже если нам совсем не хочется. Тебе стоит хоть раз… взять на себя ответственность. Подумай об этом.

— Куда ты уходишь? — кудрявый поднялся с места, отпуская ладонь сестры, которую сжимал всё это время в своей. Успокаивало, помогало. Работало.

— Нужно починить грузовик, — Ринальд повернулся в дверном проёме, качая головой, — я не уверен, что после всего этого он будет на ходу, но я постараюсь сделать всё, что смогу, машина не будет лишней, по крайней мере первое время, кто знает…

— Не продолжай, — Мета лишь кивнул в ответ, понимая, к чему клонит старший. Он тоже об этом думал… Что будет, если этот город, пожирающий всё на своём пути, не примет их, отвергнет, выставит за городские ворота? Куда они пойдут тогда? Они совсем одни в этом мире. Ринальд прав, ему придётся играть по чужим правилам, чтобы выжить. 

— Я поговорю с ним, — тихо добавил он, но брат ничего не сказал в ответ, покинув комнату. 

Эрмаль убрал книгу на покосившуюся от времени полку, покрытую хорошим слоем пыли, потрепал сестру по волосам и направился к двери, по пути хватая наливное красное яблоко со стола. День предстоял тяжёлый, насыщенный — разобрать вещи, привести дом в божеский вид, посмотреть, что можно сделать во дворе, вероятно, помочь Ринальду, удостовериться, что матери не стало хуже. 

А ещё отыскать загадочного Франческо. Ему нужна любая работа, он не упустит свой шанс, не сегодня. 

***

На поиски молодого владельца фабрики не понадобилось много времени. Если быть совсем честным, то Мета вовсе не пытался его отыскивать, конечно нет, он просто наслаждался прогулкой по незнакомому городу, разглядывая разрисованные цветными красками вывески заведений и магазинов, где трудолюбивые граждане работали с утра и до позднего вечера, едва находя время на здоровый и крепкий сон.

Вероятно, конкуренция среди них была здоровой — несколько лавок портных, цветочные магазины, за прилавком которых стояли очаровательные молодые девушки, ещё не сломленные ежедневной рутиной, но уже подающие на то надежды, кондитерские, мимо которых то и дело сновали дети. За непутёвыми малышами бегали их нянечки, и Мета невольно вспоминал своё детство, которое когда-то тоже казалось солнечным и беззаботным. 

Они часто играли с Ринальдом в пристройке возле их старого дома — отец ещё не начал пить, работал, помогал матери, как мог и как умел, старался передать сыновьям собственный жизненный опыт. Вся эта семейная идиллия рухнула в одночасье с появлением Сабины. 

С тех самых пор он не помнил, когда в последний раз улыбался, падая на пыльную дорогу и разбивая коленки, когда спешил домой со всех ног, чтобы поскорее увидеть самых родных и близких людей. Всё это навсегда останется в прошлом.

На улицах Милтона было шумно, пыль, витавшая в воздухе, ощущалась слишком отчётливо, а ещё был невыносимый запах масла и железа — от смеси разнообразных ароматов неприятно крутило желудок, и Мета постарался как можно быстрее убраться с главной улицы, направившись в сторону поля, на котором трудились женщины и девушки на благо их славного города.

Там он и обнаружил загадочного незнакомца — мужчина сидел на плоском камне, затягиваясь сигарой, рядом с ним стояла гитара. Эрмаль когда-то тоже играл на подобной… у его друга, который жил по соседству, была такая, и, будучи подростками, они часто собирались вместе, изучая все тонкости инструмента, чтобы уже на следующий вечер голосить бессмысленные песни под окнами какой-нибудь несимпатичной девчонки. 

Теперь у него, конечно, была возможность разглядеть его — бежевый костюм, который никак не сочетался с местом, в котором они находились, заботливо отглаженные брюки и жилетка. 

А ещё он носил усы, что — по скромному мнению Меты — было признаком раннего старения, но не самого человека, а его души. 

Аккуратно зализанные назад пряди волос, подтянутая фигура — в целом довольно приятное зрелище, если отбросить эту раздражающую глаз улыбку. Он что… всегда такой?

— Здравствуй, Эрмаль. — Мужчина повернулся к нему, вероятно, заслышав чужие шаги, и Мета замер в замешательстве, не зная, как поступить. Он осторожно приблизился и невозмутимо сел рядом, заметив, что Франческо подвинулся, предоставляя ему место.

От него пахло табаком и одеколоном, но Мета не возражал. Кто он вообще такой, чтобы жаловаться?

— Здравствуй, — немного погодя всё же ответил он, не зная, как вести диалог дальше. К счастью, улыбчивый мужчина, словно читая его мысли, опередил все неловкие попытки, делая очередную затяжку.

— Отличный сегодня вечер, не правда ли? Надеюсь, тебе и твоей семье по душе наш город, я слышал, что вы приехали издалека. Вероятно, такая жизнь… это немного непривычно, да?

— Совсем чуть-чуть, — ответил албанец, не совсем понимая, что происходит. Всеми фибрами души он ощущал недосказанность, сочувствие? Но Франческо быстро это исправил, продолжая свой монолог.

— Когда-то я тоже был на твоём месте. Моя семья… мы переехали сюда из Италии много лет назад, в то время я был ещё совсем ребёнком. У нас не было ничего — ни друзей, ни знакомых, ни репутации. Даже денег. Но это всё временные трудности, знаешь.

Мета молчал какое-то время, наблюдая, как тлеет кончик сигары, зажатой между губами мужчины. Несколько лет назад он тоже начал курить — все через это проходили, кто-то в их компании то и дело таскал табак у деда. А потом они… просто импровизировали.

— Почему Англия? — опустив взгляд, тихо спросил он.

— Моего отца посадили за государственную измену, — ответил Франческо всё с той же странной улыбкой. Обычно подобные разговоры вызывали у людей самые негативные эмоции, но, вероятно, этот человек был большим исключением, — моей семье были закрыты все дороги. Всё, что нам оставалось — уехать как можно дальше. Туда, где никто ничего не знал о нашем прошлом. 

Некоторое время они сидели в тишине. Эрмаль не знал, что нужно говорить в подобных ситуациях, а мужчина и не настаивал вовсе, поэтому он принялся изучать взглядом гитарные струны — инструмент так и манил к себе. Интересно, насколько хорошо играет сам Франческо?

Со стороны поля повеяло ароматом свежескошенной травы, в кустах, что росли неподалёку, запела малиновка, временами мимо проходили редкие прохожие, спешащие в сторону городских улиц — домой, к семье. 

Двое мужчин, сидевших рядом, не спешили никуда. Вечер был тёплым, уютным, да и Мете вовсе не хотелось уходить куда-то прямо сейчас — дома ждал брат, сестра, больная мать. Ему хотелось почувствовать себя… свободным.

Франческо, кажется, заметил чужой блуждающий взгляд, поэтому следующая фраза вывела кудрявого парня из транса.

— Хочешь сыграть что-нибудь?

Эрмаль уставился на него недоверчиво, но после всё-таки кивнул и принял протянутую гитару, неуверенно проводя кончиками пальцев по струнам. Мужчина не торопил его, казалось, он готов был дать ему всё время мира, и Мета пользовался щедрым предложением сполна, лаская струны, привыкая. Вспоминая.

А потом он заиграл одну их давно разученных мелодий — кажется, он придумал её сам. Или где-то услышал? Сейчас это было не важно. Он закрыл глаза, отдавая всего себя музыке, ощущая полное единение и гармонию. Неспешно тянувшаяся песня вселяла в него уверенность, надежду, чувство комфорта и… безопасности. Его пальцы скользили по струнам без каких-либо усилий, они будто жили своей жизнью, заранее предугадывая мысли, предугадывая чувства. 

Когда он закончил, то, наконец, открыл глаза и перевёл взгляд на сидящего рядом мужчину. Тот сидел в той же позе, сцепив руки в замок, и взгляд его… был каким-то особенным. Он завораживал, притягивал к себе, и Эрмаль невольно сглотнул подступающий к горлу ком.

Чужие тёплые руки накрыли его ладонь, что доселе покоилась на струнах гитары, никто из них не решился первым нарушить момент. Внезапную неловкость развеял чужой голос, взявшийся из ниоткуда. 

— Кто дал ему гитару? Какая редкая безвкусица!

Мета вздрогнул, когда ладони Франческо вдруг исчезли с его собственных, и они синхронно обернулись в сторону ворот — в них стоял белобрысый мужчина, вероятно, был намного старше его нового знакомого. Только вот что он имел ввиду? Кто он?

— Синьор Кастольди, какая неожиданная встреча, — Франческо тут же подскочил на ноги, подходя к мужчине и пожимая его руку. Он и правда улыбался постоянно. Наверное, это весьма раздражительно. — Это Эрмаль. Он и его семья приехали в Милтон вчера днём. Я рассказывал Вам. 

Старший мужчина вновь окинул его взглядом, и албанцу вдруг показалось уместным встать и как можно скорее убраться отсюда — новоиспечённый собеседник, вероятно, был настроен очень негативно. И этот взгляд.

Ситуация ухудшилась, когда тот приблизился к тому месту, где всё ещё сидел Эрмаль, а после бесцеремонно выхватил гитару из рук и передал её Франческо — Мета заметил извиняющуюся улыбку, но ничего не сказал, он вообще понимал смутно, что происходит. Чего от него хотят на этот раз? 

Синьора Кастольди, — именно так его представили раньше — казалось, ситуация не смутила нисколько, он только наклонился ближе, вцепившись пальцами в плечо молодого человека. 

— Не стоит браться за дело, когда у тебя нет таланта. Поверь, этот совет может оказаться самым важным в твоей жизни… после совета о ежедневной чистке зубов от моего дантиста, конечно.

— А Вы, вероятно, пренебрегаете последним? — Эрмаль, наконец, нашёлся, но тут же пожалел о сказанном, заметив недобрый огонёк в чужих глазах. 

К счастью, тут вмешался Франческо, который деликатно потянул мужчину за плечо, кивая куда-то в сторону улицы. Белобрысый отпрянул и отошёл в сторону, вероятно, дожидаясь, когда его оппонент разделается с Метой и уделит ему должное внимание, но тот вовсе не торопился со словами и с действиями. 

Он наклонился к уху кудрявого, тихо извиняясь за поведения своего друга, и парень почему-то принял их, прикрыв глаза. 

— Увидимся… завтра. На этом же месте, идёт? — Франческо вновь улыбнулся, коротко коснувшись кудрявых волос, и Мета вдруг осознал, что не чувствует былого раздражения. Ему… было приятно? — Если ты ничем не занят. Я принесу гитару.

Последнее он добавил чуть тише, и Эрмаль понял, почему.

— Договорились, — это всё, что он смог сказать в ответ.


	3. Глава III

Получилось так, что они действительно увиделись на следующий день — Франческо старался убедить себя, что вовсе не торопится на встречу с неприветливым кудрявым парнем, отгоняя непрошеные мысли в сторону.

Накануне вечером он сидел в своём скромно обставленном для его должности кабинете, напротив расположился его деловой партнёр — вести дела с синьором Кастольди было занятием не из приятных, но у него не было выбора, к тому же, он тоже был итальянцем, в конце концов, несколько лет назад это сыграло важную роль в его жизни.

Когда-то он сам был чужаком, конечно, ему приходилось начинать с самых низов — рабочие с теперь уже его собственной фабрики устроили не самый тёплый приём молодому иностранцу, но тогда ему… несказанно повезло. Марко заметил его среди других, едва ли не взял под собственное крыло — он растил его, как собственного сына, охотно делясь опытом и знаниями, но не то что бы фортуна всегда была на стороне Габбани.

Делить бразды правления с Кастольди было довольно непросто, спасали лишь стальная выдержка и вера в лучшее будущее; характером мужчина отличался тяжёлым, и его поведение порой выходило за любые рамки — Франческо слышал бесчисленное количество леденящих душу историй, которые ходили между работниками фабрики, но ни в одну из них не верил.

Одними из самых невыносимых черт Марко были излишняя прямолинейность и неуместная порой откровенность, которые он так спешил продемонстрировать каждому первому встречному.

Плеснув в бокал виски на два пальца, он ещё долго объяснял Габбани, почему ему не стоит водиться с неудавшимся музыкантом, почему не стоит поддаваться любым уговорам принимать семью с сомнительным прошлым на работу, потому что он был уверен, что именно на это рассчитывает его новоиспечённый дружок.

Франческо едва слушал маразматические бредни, погружённый в свои мысли — он был категорически не согласен с мнением старого друга о том, что Эрмаль безнадёжен, вовсе нет. Из его головы никак не выходила эта навязчивая мелодия.

Позже, оставшись в привычном одиночестве, он взял в руки гитару, пытаясь повторить услышанное, неуверенно подбирая аккорды — тщетно. Его мелодия хромала, не желая складываться в песню, хотя он был уверен, что это не так уж и сложно. Кажется, в этом албанце и правда было что-то такое.

Признаться честно, он был немного удивлён, заметив знакомую кудрявую макушку, когда, наконец, покинул городские стены и направился к месту встречи. В день их первого знакомства парень показался ему чересчур колючим, закрытым и погруженным в мрачные мысли, но он не мог его осуждать, даже если не знал всей печальной истории. Ему не требовалось, он видел это.

Никто не приезжает в Милтон по своей воле.

Похожее удивление и волнение он испытывал ещё вчера, когда этот парень просто подошёл к нему и сел рядом, завязав пусть и короткую, но весьма неожиданную беседу. Франческо не хотел казаться навязчивым, улыбался искренне, как делал всегда.

Солнечного света, что сокрыт в глубине твоего сердца, хватит на весь мир, сынок — именно это однажды утром сказала ему его мать, когда он робко вошёл в её комнату, оставляя на столе букет свежих полевых цветов. Спустя несколько часов её не стало. Цветы завяли на следующий день.

— Эрмаль! — произнёс мужчина, накрывая тёплой ладонью чужое плечо. Мета жутко сутулился, когда его никто не видел, и Франческо не упустил момента, чтобы поправить чужую осанку, пробежавшись ладонями по спине кудрявого. — Это чтобы ты не состарился раньше времени.

Шутку тот, вероятно, не оценил, но хотя бы выпрямился послушно, вдруг неожиданно возвращая ему улыбку. Настоящий день открытий, не иначе.

— Даже если я и состарюсь, я всё равно буду моложе тебя, — прозвучало с ноткой недовольства, возможно, зарождающейся агрессии, но Габбани не обратил на это никакого внимания, устроившись на привычном месте, и без лишних слов передал гитару в чужие руки. Они едва касались друг друга плечами, и он старался не думать слишком много о том, как это приятно. В самом деле.

Некоторое время Эрмаль делал вид, что с интересом разглядывает собственную обувь — было видно, что он хотел сказать что-то, но не решался по какой-то причине. Боялся? Сомневался? Франческо находился в лёгком замешательстве… разве он давал повод? Но албанец взял себя в руки и осторожно начал, едва касаясь пальцами струн.

— Ты помнишь, что я играл тебе вчера вечером? — голос его казался хриплым, непривычно хриплым.

— Конечно.

— Я решил добавить слова, — Мета старался скрыть короткую улыбку, что осветила его лицо при этих словах, но Габбани, конечно, заметил. Заметил, но не обратил внимания, его мысли были заняты другим. — Я написал их вчера ночью. Надеюсь, ты не против, что я…

Франческо лишь накрыл его ладони своими, как сделал это прошлым вечером, и кивнул, улыбаясь. И эта улыбка почему-то придала уверенности; Эрмаль дождался, пока прикосновение исчезнет, после чего заиграл уже знакомую мелодию, по привычке закрывая глаза.

«Ты всегда рядом,  
Напеваешь в моей голове,  
Напоминая о тех вещах,  
Которые я не должен забывать».*

Его пальцы всё так же плавно скользили по струнам гитары, будто бы предугадывая следующий аккорд, и Габбани не мог сосредоточиться на чём-то ещё, даже если очень этого хотел.

«И которые, я делал вид, что не замечаю.  
Я слишком долго бежал,  
Хотя не умел толком и ходить».

В какой-то момент Франческо и сам закрыл глаза, пока внутри него зарождалось непонятное, доселе неизвестно чувство — он хотел петь с ним, но не знал слов, хотел продолжить играть сам, наслаждаясь чарующим тембром Эрмаля, но не знал нот.

«Почему же ты решил спасти меня?  
Нет ничего подобного тебе,  
Нет ничего похожего на тебя».

Только спустя несколько томительных минут молчания, Габбани наконец понял, что Мета молчит — мелодия завершилась внезапно, так и не получив никакого развития, и он вопросительно уставился на кудрявого, проводя языком по пересохшим губам. Он ожидал, что сейчас он продолжит, конечно, продолжит, но ничего не происходило.

— Пока что это всё, — Эрмаль осторожно поставил гитару рядом, опуская взгляд на свои ладони. Текст его песни действительно не имел никакого продолжения, по крайней мере пока, он просто… как это глупо. Он просто хотел поделиться этим с кем-то, но, возможно, он просто ошибся.

Франческо ничего так и не ответил, вместо этого он просто взял инструмент и заиграл неожиданно спокойную для него мелодию, перебирая мозолистыми пальцами струны. Тишину разрушил его вкрадчивый хриплый голос, но он не говорил, нет, он… пел?

«E allora avanti popolo  
che spera in un miracolo  
elaboriamo il lutto con un Amen».**

Кажется, это был итальянский, потому что Мета к своему стыду не понял ни слова, но он всё чувствовал. Ему не обязательно было знать знать текст, чтобы уловить смысл, уловить эмоцию, которую так старался передать ему мужчина, сидящий рядом.

«Dal ricco in look ascetico, al povero di spirito  
dimentichiamo tutto con un Amen».

Закончил он так же неожиданно, как и начал, рассеянно проводя пальцами по деревянному корпусу музыкального инструмента — слишком много мыслей крутилось в голове, но он так и не решился озвучить ни одной из них, встретившись взглядом с албанцем.

— Когда-то я тоже писал, — тихо резюмировал он, дотрагиваясь до грифа, — но с такой работой, как у меня… в общем, дело пришлось отложить в дальний ящик.

— А ты хотел бы?

Ладонь Эрмаля как-то привычно оказалась рядом с его собственный, холодные пальцы кудрявого едва огладили чужие — он сам не совсем понимал, что на него нашло, но почему-то был не в силах остановить это маленькое безумие. Впрочем, не очень-то и хотелось.

— Хотел что?

— Петь свои собственные песни. — Мета смотрел на него так, словно предлагал что-то само собой разумеющееся, не спеша прерывать физического контакта. Он зашёл слишком далеко на поводу у прихоти, чтобы сдавать назад.

— Я…

Неожиданно для себя самого Франческо вдруг поменялся в лице; его улыбка, способная ослепить своим светом весь мир, вдруг куда-то исчезла, в глазах читалось сомнение, недоумение… или это был страх?

Мета не смог толком разобраться в ситуации — когда он очнулся от оцепенения, вызванного неожиданной переменой в настроении собеседника, мужчина уже удалялся в сторону фабрики. Молча. Даже не попрощавшись.

А он так и остался сидеть на своём месте, провожая взглядом широкую спину. Только спустя полчаса, уже собираясь уходить домой, — он безбожно опаздывал к ужину — его взгляд вдруг упал на музыкальный инструмент, чьи струны поблескивали в свете огней никогда не засыпающего города.

Франческо стремительно покинул его. Гитара осталась. Недолго думая, он схватил инструмент и направился в сторону своего дома, мысленно продумывая предстоящий серьёзный разговор с братом. Позже он обязательно отыщет время, чтобы вернуть её.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *La fame di Camilla — Niente che ti assomigli
> 
> было бы глупо писать текст на итальянском, учитывая, что я никогда не говорила вам о том, что Мета знает итальянский. 
> 
> ** Francesco Gabbani — Amen


	4. Глава IV

Эрмаль покидал дом с рассветом и возвращался с заходом солнца, тщетно разыскивая рабочее место, пробуя себя в совершенно неожиданных занятиях.

Где-то ему отказывали категорично, ссылаясь на то, что не каждый начальник может позволить себе вот так просто принять на работу иностранца, где-то люди были несколько тактичнее — обещали связаться со временем, если его услуги понадобятся, но и оттуда он уходил с опущенной головой, зная, что шансы на самом деле равны нулю.

Радовало только то, что его брату всё же удалось найти себе место, но этого было мало — на него не давили, нет… мать качала головой в знак сочувствия, убеждая его, что всё ещё впереди, брат тактично молчал, занятый своими проблемами, сестра всё так же улыбалась изо дня в день.

Он и не требовал к себе сочувствия, понимая, что винить в этой ситуации некого. Разве что себя самого.

В течение следующей недели он несколько раз навещал их привычное место встречи, прихватывая с собой гитару, несколько чистых листов бумаги и карандаш.

Эрмаль не ожидал увидеть Франческо — уже нет, он потерял всякую надежду спустя два дня, но продолжал приходить, отдавая должное привычке.

Каждый день он играл, не обращая внимания на редких прохожих, что спешили с работы и на работу, проклиная музыканта-бездельника, нарушающего привычные для них тишину и покой.

Мета старательно игнорировал упрёки, оскорбления и угрозы, что день за днём сыпались на его голову как из рога изобилия, не поддавался на провокации синьора Кастольди, который взял в привычку разгуливать неподалёку каждый вечер, вероятно, выжидая момента, чтобы опустить парочку «остроумных» комментариев.

Франческо появился лишь в пятницу вечером. Смущённый донельзя, он тихонько опустился на обычное место, уставившись на Мету, после чего улыбнулся, одобрительно кивнув.

— Я надеялся на то, что моя гитара у тебя.

— Тебе стоит быть благодарным, что я заметил её в тот день, когда ты… — он не закончил фразу, отвлекаясь на игру, будто бы ему было всё равно. Он старался не выглядеть так, словно случившееся его задело, не ждал никаких объяснений, оправданий. Зачем?

Габбани провёл ладонью по непослушным волосам, впервые за долгое время чувствуя себя виноватым — он не должен был уходить так поспешно, безусловно, надо было просто объяснить всё ему, не боясь быть непонятым. В конце концов… иногда ему казалось, что они так сильно похожи.

— Я должен объяснить, Эрмаль…

— Ты ничего мне не должен, — мелодия, доселе заполнявшая пространство между ними, вдруг прекратилась. Мета хотел было подняться со своего места, собрать записи и покинуть их место раз и навсегда, чтобы избавить себя от удовольствия быть кому-то обязанным или что-то в этом роде, но чужая рука настойчиво потянула его обратно, заставляя сесть обратно.

Он вопросительно взглянул на Франческо, всё ещё сжимая в руках гитару, повернувшись в пол оборота.

— Я вижу, что ты обижен, — осторожно начал итальянец, перебирая в руках исписанные в спешке листы бумаги, поверхностно вчитываясь в текст. Он готов был заниматься чем угодно, лишь бы не смотреть в глаза сидящего перед ним парня. — Ты имеешь на это право, безусловно, я могу понять и принять это.

Он замолчал, ожидая, что Мета попытается уйти ещё раз — он не станет его останавливать, нет, пусть идёт, если хочет. Но албанец не двинулся с места, всё ещё пытаясь понять, какое объяснение последует за всем этим.

— Твой вопрос застал меня врасплох, — уголки губ Франческо дрогнули, — я всегда хотел петь, Эрмаль, всегда хотел. Но ты не хуже меня знаешь, что когда перед тобой встаёт выбор: прокормить семью или заниматься любимым делом… ты всегда выбираешь…

— Семью.

Мета закрыл глаза, выдохнув, кажется, неприлично громко — конечно, он понимал его, как никто другой, и почему он не подумал об этом с самого начала? Мужчина тоже когда-то преодолел все эти несправедливые испытания, которые ему самому только предстоит пройти.

— Я не должен был обижаться, — тихо добавил албанец, открывая глаза и ища своим взглядом чужой, — на самом деле… я не был обижен. Я ждал тебя здесь, чтобы вернуть тебе гитару.

— И не терял времени зря, не так ли? — Габбани улыбнулся, и от его улыбки на сердце Эрмаля сразу стало чуть легче. Он ещё раз окинул взглядом исписанные страницы, после чего продолжил. — Эта песня, я вижу. Не хочешь сыграть её мне?

— На самом деле я… это не…

Кудрявый уставился в точку за спиной мужчины, делая несколько глубоких вдохов; в сущности это была слишком безумная идея, и он просто боялся озвучить своё предложение вслух. Как отнесётся Габбани к этому? Что будет, если он опять встанет и уйдёт, но на этот раз… уже не вернётся.

— Всё в порядке?

— Конечно… — Мета замялся, но спустя некоторое время набрался мужественности и осторожно произнёс, прикусив нижнюю губу, — я бы хотел, чтобы мы спели её вместе, если ты не против. Текст… у тебя есть.

— Эрмаль…

— Всего одна песня.

Мужчина лишь устало потёр глаза, ничего не говоря в ответ, а после вновь уставился в текст, наконец, читая внимательно. Так они и сидели в тишине некоторое время — Габбани думал, казалось, о чём-то своём, Мета сосредоточился на созерцании дороги, ведущей к полю, от которого так отчётливо доносился свежий цветочный аромат.

Ему хотелось оказаться там — где угодно, лишь бы не сталкиваться с реальностью, в которой он, кажется, опять всё испортил. Поток мрачных мыслей прервало осторожное прикосновение к запястью, Эрмаль хотел сделать вид, что ничего не заметил, проигнорировать, но вкрадчивый голос заставил его прекратить эти глупости.

— Хорошо, я спою с тобой.

Албанец был почти уверен, что мужчина не заметил довольной улыбки, что на долю секунды появилась на болезненно бледном лице. Его пальцы коснулись струн, и он почувствовал себя спокойно. Наконец-то.

«Я бросаю считать дни, они словно падающие звёзды,  
Которые, если хоть немного важны, то считаются,  
Но ты их уже даже и не считаешь. *

Он запел первым, в конце концов, ему не нужно было смотреть в текст — за несколько дней он умудрился запомнить всё. Будто каждое слово нарочно забралось под кожу, отпечаталось в сознании. Он был почти уверен, что Франческо всё же сдастся, но глубокий голос его собеседника, что подхватил песню, заставил его отказаться от любых сомнений.

«Говорят, что эта жизнь — забег на длинную дистанцию,  
а остальное неизвестно».

Он продолжал играть, закрыв глаза, не заметив, что мужчина придвинулся чуть ближе. Они сидели в опасной близости друг от друга, умудряясь не нарушать чужого личного пространства. И что-то такое… было в этом моменте.

«Кто-то опережает всех,  
Неизвестно, хватит ли ему дыхания,  
Но, в конечном счёте, важна лишь любовь,  
Которая у нас остаётся».

Чужая ладонь скользнула по его руке, остановившись где-то в области предплечья, стараясь не мешать албанцу неспешно перебирать гитарные струны, извлекая из инструмента всё больше звуков. Интересно, не откажется ли Франческо отдать ему гитару на какое-то время?

«Если бы и я  
Получал ласку за каждую мою ошибку,  
То у меня было бы прекрасное сердце».

Габбани, казалось, наслаждался каждым словом, каждым предложением. Он едва ли не отдавал всего себя песне, стараясь не думать о том, как это приятно — находиться рядом с Эрмалем, петь его песни, ощущать тепло его тела, касаться.

«Без царапин и страхов»

Словно прочитав мысли, они синхронно повернулись друг к другу, усаживаясь удобнее — их разделяла только гитара, и Франческо ещё никогда не хотел так сильно избавиться от инструмента, который волей-неволей связал их двоих так крепко, что трудно было в это поверить.

Мета сглотнул, глядя в чужие глаза, позволяя себе улыбнуться уголками губ. Это был один из тех редких моментов, когда он позволил кому-то увидеть свою улыбку, его пальцы вдруг соскользнули со струн.

«Но любовь, которая пробирает до костей…»

Не успел он закончить строчку, как вдруг почувствовал на своих губах лёгкий, неуверенный поцелуй. Эрмаль не заметил, когда именно Франческо успел оказаться так близко, накрыть его ладони, которые прекратили играть, своими; он не настаивал на этом, нет, он предоставлял ему возможность выбора, и Мета был уверен, что поступает правильно.

Он закрыл глаза, целуя мужчину в ответ, проклиная инструмент, что не позволял им быть чуть ближе друг к другу, но этого было достаточно. Конечно, достаточно.

Между ними не было и намёка на страсть или желание, нет, это было единение двух душ, которые совершенно случайно столкнулись посреди людной улицы, среди тысячи незнакомых лиц, рискуя так и остаться незамеченными друг другом, если бы не воля случая.

Когда они отстранились, Франческо тихо прошептал последнюю строчку, прежде чем осторожно забрать гитару из рук албанца и убрать её в сторону.

«Не оставляет ран».

Она им больше не понадобится. По крайней мере, сегодня вечером точно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ermal Meta — Quello che ci resta


End file.
